User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluray Originals Extra-chiLLy Blog o' Fun (2012)
SCREW THIS THERE'S A SEQUEL Chapter 1: Epic Meme Gens/Epic Internets Tumblr madr6zcnT91qm1mldo1 500.jpg|Custom 1 21537622.jpg|Bad Luck Brian 1 21822313.jpg|Disaster Girl 1 22315170.jpg|Y U NO 1 22297357.jpg|Scumbag Steve 1 22912010.jpg|Scumbag Steve 2 400226_442512132472593_1865083420_n.jpg|Custom 2 548870_442519575805182_1778347533_n.jpg|Custom 3 29141985.jpg|Quagmire 1 20600490.jpg|Disaster Girl 2 21254582.jpg|Disaster Girl 3 28682382.jpg|Slender Girl 1 22690761.jpg|Disaster Girl 4 19645947.jpg|Disaster Girl 5 28980379.jpg|Bad Luck Brian 2 29142184.jpg|Slender Girl 2 11043102.jpg|Disaster Girl 6 550375_369561276458901_1909227375_n.jpg|Custom 4 17019055.jpg|Disaster Girl 7 29142213.jpg|Slender Girl 3 29142252.jpg|Success Kid 1 29142282.jpg|One Does Not Simply 1 29142328.jpg|Conspiracy Keanu 1 29142446.jpg|Conspiracy Keanu 2 28738250.jpg|Bad Luck Brian 3 Chapter 2: Newgrounds Heroes Chapters Chapters * note Samurai Asshole is noted as Samurai Ash for reasons Pico Series * Pico's School * Pico vs. Bear * Pico vs. Uberkids * Resident Pico Alloy Series * "Alloy" Red is the New Color; '''Alloy vs. P-Bot; P-Bot wants to take Alloy's suit, doubting his capabilities with it.;' '''Junkyard' Skins Against Scraps; '''Pico & Tankman vs. Alloy and Tankman; Pico and Tankman think the androids have gone rouge.; Junkyard''' So That's Where He Got His Name From; '''Alloy vs. Samurai Ash; Ash is rampaging in his village. '''Alloy Pitches In; '''Alloy & Tankman vs. Piconjo & Salad Fingers; Salad Fingers and Piconjo gang on Tankman. Alloy decides to assist.; Wartorn''' Space Invaders; '''Alloy vs. Alien Hominid; Alloy thinks Alien Hominid may have the answers wo where his suit comes from.; Anywhere, USA''' Worlds Collide; '''Pico vs. Alien Hominid; Pico thinks Alien Hominid is here to invade and challenges him.; The Portal''' Pico vs. Convict; '''Pico & Nene vs. Convict; Convict attempts to reinvade Pico's school.; Pico's School ' '''I Think Nene was There Too; '''Nene & Pico '''Good vs. Evil; '''Pico vs. Piconjo; The epic final showdown of the two.'; Piconjo's Manor''' Blam or Protect; '''P-Bot vs. Piconjo; Piconjo tries to spam the portal.; The Portal ' '''P-Bot 2.0; '''P-Bot & Pico vs. P-Bot 2.0; Someone has created a new P-Bot to replace the old. Pico will help you blam him.';' '''Junkyard' The Long Arm of the Law; 'P-Bot vs. Samurai Ash; P-Bot is sick of Ash's vigalante tactics; '''Samurai's Village ' 'Civil Disobediance; '''P-Bot vs. Tankman; Tankman's letting the fame go to his head. Knock him down a notch.; '''Wartorn ' 'Touchy Feel; '''Nene vs. Salad Fingers; Nene evens Convict's Cell only to find Salad Fingers and a freed Convict. Nene decides to fix things up; '''Padded Cell ' 'The Biggest Blade (Stick) Wins; '''Nene vs. Samurai Ash; Nene is sick of Ash showing off his swordsmen skills. Cut him down to size with your knives. Chapter 3: Gaming Cabinant BlurayOriginals Consoles * PlayStation 2 (Slim) * PlayStation Portable * Nintendo Gamecube * Nintendo DS * Nintendo Wii Mr.Zaya Consoles * Leapster * Nintendo Gamecube * Gameboy Color * Leapster2 * Nintendo DS * NintendoWii * Nintendo DSi XL * Nintendo 3DS Chapter 4: Songs Hotel Chill Ending ''Rio, commander and the leader! SS3K, He is the king of the fighters! Boom! He's the biggest asshole! and with Legion they'll save the day! Fighting troll''s! ''Trying to protect their Wiki '' ''That's just how they Roll! '' ''The Hotel Chill Team! Fighting trolls! Trying to protect the Wiki That's just how they Roll! The Hotel Chill Team! Oh no! It's the evil Fawfool humpin'! Watch out! It's the repulisive Otterman! '' ''Get him! It's the manipulative Zalgo! '' ''We'll do anything to protect out home! '' ''Fighting trolls! Trying to protect the Wiki That's just how they Roll! The Hotel Chill Team! (Instrumental) AND THEY'LL BE! Fighting vandals! Trying to Protect their home! THAT'S JUST HOW THEY ROLL! TEAM HOTEL CHILL GO! Chapter 5: Gaming Series Chronicle Sonic the Hedgehog: The series 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 Chapter 6: Movie Posters Shithead: Legend of the Blackflip Battles ''Everyone has Shithead inside them'' ''Shithead: Legend of the Blackflip Battles'' ''Summer 2014'' ''Rated PG-13'' Holly Dolphin: Star Oracle ''Zodiac provoked? You know who to call!'' ''Holly Dolphin: Star Oracle'' ''Summer 2013'' ''Rated PG-13'' Muddy the Mudkip ''When aqua and magma rise...'' ''Will you?'' ''Muddy the Mudkip!'' ''Spring 2013'' ''Rated PG'' Shithead 2: Revenge of Pissbrains ''Shit just hit the fan.' Shithead 2: Revenge of Pissbrains Summer 2016 Chapter 7: Phobia Factor * Ablutophobia- Fear of washing or bathing. * Acarophobia- Fear of itching or of the insects that cause itching. * Acerophobia- Fear of sourness. * Achluophobia- Fear of darkness. * Acousticophobia- Fear of noise. * Acrophobia- Fear of heights. * Aerophobia- Fear of drafts, air swallowing, or airbourne noxious substances. * Aeroacrophobia- Fear of open high places. * Aeronausiphobia- Fear of vomiting secondary to airsickness. * Agateophobia- Fear of insanity. * Agliophobia- Fear of pain. * Agoraphobia- Fear of open spaces or of being in crowded, public places like markets. Fear of leaving a safe place. * Agraphobia- Fear of sexual abuse. * Agrizoophobia- Fear of wild animals. * Agyrophobia- Fear of streets or crossing the street. * Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects. * Ailurophobia- Fear of cats. * Albuminurophobia- Fear of kidney disease. * Alektorophobia- Fear of chickens. * Algophobia- Fear of pain. * Alliumphobia- Fear of garlic. * Allodoxaphobia- Fear of opinions. * Altophobia- Fear of heights. * Amathophobia- Fear of dust. * Amaxophobia- Fear of riding in a car. * Ambulophobia- Fear of walking. * Amnesiphobia- Fear of amnesia. * Amychophobia- Fear of scratches or being scratched. * Anablephobia- Fear of looking up. * Ancraophobia- Fear of wind. (Anemophobia) * Androphobia- Fear of men. * Anemophobia- Fear of air drafts or wind.(Ancraophobia) * Anginophobia- Fear of angina, choking or narrowness. * Anglophobia- Fear of England or English culture, etc. * Angrophobia - Fear of anger or of becoming angry. * Ankylophobia- Fear of immobility of a joint. * Anthrophobia or Anthophobia- Fear of flowers. * Anthropophobia- Fear of people or society. * Antlophobia- Fear of floods. * Anuptaphobia- Fear of staying single. * Apeirophobia- Fear of infinity. * Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched. (Haphephobia) * Apiphobia- Fear of bees. * Apotemnophobia- Fear of persons with amputations. * Arachibutyrophobia- Fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth. * Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders. * Arithmophobia- Fear of numbers. * Arrhenphobia- Fear of men. * Arsonphobia- Fear of fire. * Asthenophobia- Fear of fainting or weakness. * Astraphobia or Astrapophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia) * Astrophobia- Fear of stars or celestial space. * Asymmetriphobia- Fear of asymmetrical things. * Ataxiophobia- Fear of ataxia. (muscular incoordination) * Ataxophobia- Fear of disorder or untidiness. * Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection. * Atephobia- Fear of ruin or ruins. * Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting. * Atomosophobia- Fear of atomic explosions. * Atychiphobia- Fear of failure. * Aulophobia- Fear of flutes. * Aurophobia- Fear of gold. * Auroraphobia- Fear of Northern lights. * Autodysomophobia- Fear of one that has a vile odor. * Automatonophobia- Fear of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, wax statues - anything that falsly represents a sentient being. * Automysophobia- Fear of being dirty. * Autophobia- Fear of being alone or of oneself. * Aviophobia or Aviatophobia- Fear of flying. * Bacillophobia- Fear of microbes. * Bacteriophobia- Fear of bacteria. * Ballistophobia- Fear of missiles or bullets. * Bolshephobia- Fear of Bolsheviks. * Barophobia- Fear of gravity. * Basophobia or Basiphobia- Inability to stand. Fear of walking or falling. * Bathmophobia- Fear of stairs or steep slopes. * Bathophobia- Fear of depth. * Batophobia- Fear of heights or being close to high buildings. * Batrachophobia- Fear of amphibians, such as frogs, newts, salamanders, etc. * Belonephobia- Fear of pins and needles. (Aichmophobia) * Bibliophobia- Fear of books. * Blennophobia- Fear of slime. * Bogyphobia- Fear of bogeys or the bogeyman. * Botanophobia- Fear of plants. * Bromidrosiphobia or Bromidrophobia- Fear of body smells. * Brontophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning. * Bufonophobia- Fear of toads. * Cacophobia- Fear of ugliness. * Cainophobia or Cainotophobia- Fear of newness, novelty. * Caligynephobia- Fear of beautiful women. * Cancerophobia or Carcinophobia- Fear of cancer. * Cardiophobia- Fear of the heart. * Carnophobia- Fear of meat. * Catagelophobia- Fear of being ridiculed. * Catapedaphobia- Fear of jumping from high and low places. * Cathisophobia- Fear of sitting. * Catoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors. * Cenophobia or Centophobia- Fear of new things or ideas. * Ceraunophobia or Keraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Astraphobia, Astrapophobia) * Chaetophobia- Fear of hair. * Cheimaphobia or Cheimatophobia- Fear of cold.(Frigophobia, Psychophobia) * Chemophobia- Fear of chemicals or working with chemicals. * Cherophobia- Fear of gaiety. * Chionophobia- Fear of snow. * Chiraptophobia- Fear of being touched. * Chirophobia- Fear of hands. * Chiroptophobia- Fear of bats. * Cholerophobia- Fear of anger or the fear of cholera. * Chorophobia- Fear of dancing. * Chrometophobia or Chrematophobia- Fear of money. * Chromophobia or Chromatophobia- Fear of colors. * Chronophobia- Fear of time. * Chronomentrophobia- Fear of clocks. * Cibophobia- Fear of food.(Sitophobia, Sitiophobia) * Claustrophobia- Fear of confined spaces. * Cleithrophobia or Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed place. * Cleptophobia- Fear of stealing. * Climacophobia- Fear of stairs, climbing, or of falling downstairs. * Clinophobia- Fear of going to bed. * Clithrophobia or Cleithrophobia- Fear of being enclosed. * Cnidophobia- Fear of stings. * Cometophobia- Fear of comets. * Coimetrophobia- Fear of cemeteries. * Coitophobia- Fear of coitus. * Contreltophobia- Fear of sexual abuse. * Coprastasophobia- Fear of constipation. * Coprophobia- Fear of feces. * Consecotaleophobia- Fear of chopsticks. * Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns. * Counterphobia- The preference by a phobic for fearful situations. * Cremnophobia- Fear of precipices. * Cryophobia- Fear of extreme cold, ice or frost. * Crystallophobia- Fear of crystals or glass. * Cyberphobia- Fear of computers or working on a computer. * Cyclophobia- Fear of bicycles. * Cymophobia or Kymophobia- Fear of waves or wave like motions. * Cynophobia- Fear of dogs or rabies. * Cypridophobia or Cypriphobia or Cyprianophobia or Cyprinophobia - Fear of prostitutes or venereal disease. * Decidophobia- Fear of making decisions. * Defecaloesiophobia- Fear of painful bowels movements. * Deipnophobia- Fear of dining or dinner conversations. * Dementophobia- Fear of insanity. * Demonophobia or Daemonophobia- Fear of demons. * Demophobia- Fear of crowds. (Agoraphobia) * Dendrophobia- Fear of trees. * Dentophobia- Fear of dentists. * Dermatophobia- Fear of skin lesions. * Dermatosiophobia or Dermatophobia or Dermatopathophobia- Fear of skin disease. * Dextrophobia- Fear of objects at the right side of the body. * Diabetophobia- Fear of diabetes. * Didaskaleinophobia- Fear of going to school. * Dikephobia- Fear of justice. * Dinophobia- Fear of dizziness or whirlpools. * Diplophobia- Fear of double vision. * Dipsophobia- Fear of drinking. * Dishabiliophobia- Fear of undressing in front of someone. * Disposophobia- Fear of throwing stuff out. Hoarding. * Domatophobia- Fear of houses or being in a house.(Eicophobia, Oikophobia) * Doraphobia- Fear of fur or skins of animals. * Doxophobia- Fear of expressing opinions or of receiving praise. * Dromophobia- Fear of crossing streets. * Dutchphobia- Fear of the Dutch. * Dysmorphophobia- Fear of deformity. * Dystychiphobia- Fear of accidents. * Ecclesiophobia- Fear of church. * Ecophobia- Fear of home. * Eicophobia- Fear of home surroundings.(Domatophobia, Oikophobia) * Eisoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror. * Electrophobia- Fear of electricity. * Eleutherophobia- Fear of freedom. * Elurophobia- Fear of cats. (Ailurophobia) * Emetophobia- Fear of vomiting. * Enetophobia- Fear of pins. * Enochlophobia- Fear of crowds. * Enosiophobia or Enissophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism. * Entomophobia- Fear of insects. * Eosophobia- Fear of dawn or daylight. * Ephebiphobia- Fear of teenagers. * Epistaxiophobia- Fear of nosebleeds. * Epistemophobia- Fear of knowledge. * Equinophobia- Fear of horses. * Eremophobia- Fear of being oneself or of lonliness. * Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing. * Ergasiophobia- 1) Fear of work or functioning. 2) Surgeon's fear of operating. * Ergophobia- Fear of work. * Erotophobia- Fear of sexual love or sexual questions. * Euphobia- Fear of hearing good news. * Eurotophobia- Fear of female genitalia. * Erythrophobia or Erytophobia or Ereuthophobia- 1) Fear of redlights. 2) Blushing. 3) Red. * Febriphobia or Fibriphobia or Fibriophobia- Fear of fever. * Felinophobia- Fear of cats. (Ailurophobia, Elurophobia, Galeophobia, Gatophobia) * Francophobia- Fear of France or French culture. (Gallophobia, Galiophobia) * Frigophobia- Fear of cold or cold things.(Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia) * Galeophobia or Gatophobia- Fear of cats. * Gallophobia or Galiophobia- Fear France or French culture. (Francophobia) * Gamophobia- Fear of marriage. * Geliophobia- Fear of laughter. * Gelotophobia- Fear of being laughed at. * Geniophobia- Fear of chins. * Genophobia- Fear of sex. * Genuphobia- Fear of knees. * Gephyrophobia or Gephydrophobia or Gephysrophobia- Fear of crossing bridges. * Germanophobia- Fear of Germany or German culture. * Gerascophobia- Fear of growing old. * Gerontophobia- Fear of old people or of growing old. * Geumaphobia or Geumophobia- Fear of taste. * Glossophobia- Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak. * Gnosiophobia- Fear of knowledge. * Graphophobia- Fear of writing or handwriting. * Gymnophobia- Fear of nudity. * Gynephobia or Gynophobia- Fear of women. * Hadephobia- Fear of hell. * Hagiophobia- Fear of saints or holy things. * Hamartophobia- Fear of sinning. * Haphephobia or Haptephobia- Fear of being touched. * Harpaxophobia- Fear of being robbed. * Hedonophobia- Fear of feeling pleasure. * Heliophobia- Fear of the sun. * Hellenologophobia- Fear of Greek terms or complex scientific terminology. * Helminthophobia- Fear of being infested with worms. * Hemophobia or Hemaphobia or Hematophobia- Fear of blood. * Heresyphobia or Hereiophobia- Fear of challenges to official doctrine or of radical deviation. * Herpetophobia- Fear of reptiles or creepy, crawly things. * Heterophobia- Fear of the opposite sex. (Sexophobia) * Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia- Fear of the number 666. * Hierophobia- Fear of priests or sacred things. * Hippophobia- Fear of horses. * Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia- Fear of long words. * Hobophobia- Fear of bums or beggars. * Hodophobia- Fear of road travel. * Hormephobia- Fear of shock. * Homichlophobia- Fear of fog. * Homilophobia- Fear of sermons. * Hominophobia- Fear of men. * Homophobia- Fear of sameness, monotony or of homosexuality or of becoming homosexual. * Hoplophobia- Fear of firearms. * Hydrargyophobia- Fear of mercurial medicines. * Hydrophobia- Fear of water or of rabies. * Hydrophobophobia- Fear of rabies. * Hyelophobia or Hyalophobia- Fear of glass. * Hygrophobia- Fear of liquids, dampness, or moisture. * Hylephobia- Fear of materialism or the fear of epilepsy. * Hylophobia- Fear of forests. * Hypengyophobia or Hypegiaphobia- Fear of responsibility. * Hypnophobia- Fear of sleep or of being hypnotized. * Hypsiphobia- Fear of height. * Japanophobia- Fear of Japanese. * Judeophobia- Fear of Jews. * Kainolophobia or Kainophobia- Fear of anything new, novelty. * Kakorrhaphiophobia- Fear of failure or defeat. * Katagelophobia- Fear of ridicule. * Kathisophobia- Fear of sitting down. * Katsaridaphobia- Fear of cockroaches. * Kenophobia- Fear of voids or empty spaces. * Keraunophobia or Ceraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Astraphobia, Astrapophobia) * Kinetophobia or Kinesophobia- Fear of movement or motion. * Kleptophobia- Fear of stealing. * Koinoniphobia- Fear of rooms. * Kolpophobia- Fear of genitals, particularly female. * Kopophobia- Fear of fatigue. * Koniophobia- Fear of dust. (Amathophobia) * Kosmikophobia- Fear of cosmic phenomenon. * Kymophobia- Fear of waves. (Cymophobia) * Kynophobia- Fear of rabies. * Kyphophobia- Fear of stooping. * Lachanophobia- Fear of vegetables. * Laliophobia or Lalophobia- Fear of speaking. * Leprophobia or Lepraphobia- Fear of leprosy. * Leukophobia- Fear of the color white. * Levophobia- Fear of things to the left side of the body. * Ligyrophobia- Fear of loud noises. * Lilapsophobia- Fear of tornadoes and hurricanes. * Limnophobia- Fear of lakes. * Linonophobia- Fear of string. * Liticaphobia- Fear of lawsuits. * Lockiophobia- Fear of childbirth. * Logizomechanophobia- Fear of computers. * Logophobia- Fear of words. * Luiphobia- Fear of lues, syphillis. * Lutraphobia- Fear of otters. * Lygophobia- Fear of darkness. * Lyssophobia- Fear of rabies or of becoming mad. * Macrophobia- Fear of long waits. * Mageirocophobia- Fear of cooking. * Maieusiophobia- Fear of childbirth. * Malaxophobia- Fear of love play. (Sarmassophobia) * Maniaphobia- Fear of insanity. * Mastigophobia- Fear of punishment. * Mechanophobia- Fear of machines. * Medomalacuphobia- Fear of losing an erection. * Medorthophobia- Fear of an erect penis. * Megalophobia- Fear of large things. * Melissophobia- Fear of bees. * Melanophobia- Fear of the color black. * Melophobia- Fear or hatred of music. * Meningitophobia- Fear of brain disease. * Menophobia- Fear of menstruation. * Merinthophobia- Fear of being bound or tied up. * Metallophobia- Fear of metal. * Metathesiophobia- Fear of changes. * Meteorophobia- Fear of meteors. * Methyphobia- Fear of alcohol. * Metrophobia- Fear or hatred of poetry. * Microbiophobia- Fear of microbes. (Bacillophobia) * Microphobia- Fear of small things. * Misophobia or Mysophobia- Fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs. * Mnemophobia- Fear of memories. * Molysmophobia or Molysomophobia- Fear of dirt or contamination. * Monophobia- Fear of solitude or being alone. * Monopathophobia- Fear of definite disease. * Motorphobia- Fear of automobiles. * Mottephobia- Fear of moths. * Musophobia or Muriphobia- Fear of mice. * Mycophobia- Fear or aversion to mushrooms. * Mycrophobia- Fear of small things. * Myctophobia- Fear of darkness. * Myrmecophobia- Fear of ants. * Mythophobia- Fear of myths or stories or false statements. * Myxophobia- Fear of slime. (Blennophobia) * Nebulaphobia- Fear of fog. (Homichlophobia) * Necrophobia- Fear of death or dead things. * Nelophobia- Fear of glass. * Neopharmaphobia- Fear of new drugs. * Neophobia- Fear of anything new. * Nephophobia- Fear of clouds. * Noctiphobia- Fear of the night. * Nomatophobia- Fear of names. * Nosocomephobia- Fear of hospitals. * Nosophobia or Nosemaphobia- Fear of becoming ill. * Nostophobia- Fear of returning home. * Novercaphobia- Fear of your step-mother. * Nucleomituphobia- Fear of nuclear weapons. * Nudophobia- Fear of nudity. * Numerophobia- Fear of numbers. * Nyctohylophobia- Fear of dark wooded areas or of forests at night * Nyctophobia- Fear of the dark or of night. * Obesophobia- Fear of gaining weight.(Pocrescophobia) * Ochlophobia- Fear of crowds or mobs. * Ochophobia- Fear of vehicles. * Octophobia - Fear of the figure 8. * Odontophobia- Fear of teeth or dental surgery. * Odynophobia or Odynephobia- Fear of pain. (Algophobia) * Oenophobia- Fear of wines. * Oikophobia- Fear of home surroundings, house.(Domatophobia, Eicophobia) * Olfactophobia- Fear of smells. * Ombrophobia- Fear of rain or of being rained on. * Ommetaphobia or Ommatophobia- Fear of eyes. * Omphalophobia- Fear of belly buttons. * Oneirophobia- Fear of dreams. * Oneirogmophobia- Fear of wet dreams. * Onomatophobia- Fear of hearing a certain word or of names. * Ophidiophobia- Fear of snakes. (Snakephobia) * Ophthalmophobia- Fear of being stared at. * Opiophobia- Fear medical doctors experience of prescribing needed pain medications for patients. * Optophobia- Fear of opening one's eyes. * Ornithophobia- Fear of birds. * Orthophobia- Fear of property. * Osmophobia or Osphresiophobia- Fear of smells or odors. * Ostraconophobia- Fear of shellfish. * Ouranophobia or Uranophobia- Fear of heaven. * Pagophobia- Fear of ice or frost. * Panthophobia- Fear of suffering and disease. * Panophobia or Pantophobia- Fear of everything. * Papaphobia- Fear of the Pope. * Papyrophobia- Fear of paper. * Paralipophobia- Fear of neglecting duty or responsibility. * Paraphobia- Fear of sexual perversion. * Parasitophobia- Fear of parasites. * Paraskavedekatriaphobia- Fear of Friday the 13th. * Parthenophobia- Fear of virgins or young girls. * Pathophobia- Fear of disease. * Patroiophobia- Fear of heredity. * Parturiphobia- Fear of childbirth. * Peccatophobia- Fear of sinning or imaginary crimes. * Pediculophobia- Fear of lice. * Pediophobia- Fear of dolls. * Pedophobia- Fear of children. * Peladophobia- Fear of bald people. * Pellagrophobia- Fear of pellagra. * Peniaphobia- Fear of poverty. * Pentheraphobia- Fear of mother-in-law. (Novercaphobia) * Phagophobia- Fear of swallowing or of eating or of being eaten. * Phalacrophobia- Fear of becoming bald. * Phallophobia- Fear of a penis, esp erect. * Pharmacophobia- Fear of taking medicine. * Phasmophobia- Fear of ghosts. * Phengophobia- Fear of daylight or sunshine. * Philemaphobia or Philematophobia- Fear of kissing. * Philophobia- Fear of falling in love or being in love. * Philosophobia- Fear of philosophy. * Phobophobia- Fear of phobias. * Photoaugliaphobia- Fear of glaring lights. * Photophobia- Fear of light. * Phonophobia- Fear of noises or voices or one's own voice; of telephones. * Phronemophobia- Fear of thinking. * Phthiriophobia- Fear of lice. (Pediculophobia) * Phthisiophobia- Fear of tuberculosis. * Placophobia- Fear of tombstones. * Plutophobia- Fear of wealth. * Pluviophobia- Fear of rain or of being rained on. * Pneumatiphobia- Fear of spirits. * Pnigophobia or Pnigerophobia- Fear of choking of being smothered. * Pocrescophobia- Fear of gaining weight. (Obesophobia) * Pogonophobia- Fear of beards. * Poliosophobia- Fear of contracting poliomyelitis. * Politicophobia- Fear or abnormal dislike of politicians. * Polyphobia- Fear of many things. * Poinephobia- Fear of punishment. * Ponophobia- Fear of overworking or of pain. * Porphyrophobia- Fear of the color purple. * Potamophobia- Fear of rivers or running water. * Potophobia- Fear of alcohol. * Pharmacophobia- Fear of drugs. * Proctophobia- Fear of rectums. * Prosophobia- Fear of progress. * Psellismophobia- Fear of stuttering. * Psychophobia- Fear of mind. * Psychrophobia- Fear of cold. * Pteromerhanophobia- Fear of flying. * Pteronophobia- Fear of being tickled by feathers. * Pupaphobia - Fear of puppets. * Pyrexiophobia- Fear of Fever. * Pyrophobia- Fear of fire. * Radiophobia- Fear of radiation, x-rays. * Ranidaphobia- Fear of frogs. * Rectophobia- Fear of rectum or rectal diseases. * Rhabdophobia- Fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized. Also fear of magic.(wand) * Rhypophobia- Fear of defecation. * Rhytiphobia- Fear of getting wrinkles. * Rupophobia- Fear of dirt. * Russophobia- Fear of Russians. * * * Sexophobia- Fear of the opposite sex. (Heterophobia) * Siderodromophobia- Fear of trains, railroads or train travel. * Siderophobia- Fear of stars. * Sinistrophobia- Fear of things to the left or left-handed. * Sinophobia- Fear of Chinese, Chinese culture. * Sitophobia or Sitiophobia- Fear of food or eating. (Cibophobia) * Snakephobia- Fear of snakes. (Ophidiophobia) * Soceraphobia- Fear of parents-in-law. * Social Phobia- Fear of being evaluated negatively in social situations. * Sociophobia- Fear of society or people in general. * Somniphobia- Fear of sleep. * Sophophobia- Fear of learning. * Soteriophobia - Fear of dependence on others. * Spacephobia- Fear of outer space. * Spectrophobia- Fear of specters or ghosts. * Spermatophobia or Spermophobia- Fear of germs. * Spheksophobia- Fear of wasps. * Stasibasiphobia or Stasiphobia- Fear of standing or walking. (Ambulophobia) * Staurophobia- Fear of crosses or the crucifix. * Stenophobia- Fear of narrow things or places. * Stygiophobia or Stigiophobia- Fear of hell. * Suriphobia- Fear of mice. * Symbolophobia- Fear of symbolism. * Symmetrophobia- Fear of symmetry. * Syngenesophobia- Fear of relatives. * Syphilophobia- Fear of syphilis. Chapter 8: Characteams Chapter 9: Rap Your Head Around That! Characters Chapter 10:Scene Creators BlurayOriginals Sonic Scenes 1.png|Sonic Scene 1 Sonic Scenes 2.png|Sonic Scene 2 Sonic Scene 3.png|Sonic Scene 3 Sonic Scene 4.png|Sonic Scene 4 Sonic Scene 5.png|Sonic Scene 5 Sonic Scene 6.png|Sonic Scene 6 Sonic Scene 7.png|Sonic Scene 7 Sonic Scene 8.png|Sonic Scene 8 Sonic Scene 9.png|Sonic Scene 9 Mario Moment 1.png|Mario Moment 1 Mario Moment 2.png|Mario Moment 2 Mario Moment 3.png|Mario Moment 3 Mario Moment 4.png|Mario Moment 4 Mario Moment 5.png|Mario Moment 5 Mario Moment 6.png|Mario Moment 6 Mario Moment 7.png|Mario Moment 7 Mario Moment 8.png|Mario Moment 8 Mario Moment 9.png|Mario Moment 9 Mario Moment 10.png|Mario Moment 10 LegionTheHedgehog Legion's Sonic Scene 1.png|Sonic Scene 1 Gurahk Sonic Emerald Party.png|Sonic Scene 1 Chapter 11: Sophisticated Songs Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians Timothy Tiberius Turner is a standard pre-adolescent Who no one can comprehend His mother, father and antagonizing babysitter Victoria always giving him commands GO TO SLEEP, VERY NAUGHTY CHILD The extremely dark depression in his bedroom is destroyed instantly For his magical abnormally small fish who grant his every whim In the truth of it all They are his Peculiar Parental Guardians Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians Wands and wings Hovering crown objects Peculiar Parental Guardians Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians Very moderated Pisum sativum Pod Extremely fit body Sleek new motor vehicle Dense Caoutchouc Water Fowl Tiel Eurasian elk Myrtaceae Drink Enormous Serpent Birthdate Icing Coated Bred Humongous Chips Xocolātl Frappe Peculiar Parental Guardians Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians It truly takes your world for a spin Especially when you were a pre-pubescent child With Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians I am in much disbelief to the existence of Peculiar Parental Guardians! Are you prepared children? Affirmitive highly ranked Pirate!!!!!!!! I had difficulty being able to listen to your previous statemeeeeent! Affirmitive highly ranked Pirate!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Who currently lives out his life in a Ananas comosus below the Atlantic Ocean? ROBERT SQUAREPANTS Absorbent and bright yellow and Poriferous he is ROBERT SQUAREPANTS If nonsensical simple tasks is something you heavily desireROBERT SQUAREPANTSThen fall down to the deck and jump like a suffocating fishROBERT SQUAREPANTS!ARE YOU READY TO PROCEED?ROBERT SQUAREPNATS!ROBERT SQUAREPANTS!ROBERT SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREPANTS!THIS IS SOME SERIOUS JOY! HEE YUK YUK! Quest Age! Journey on and bring your comrades! We shall all move forward to very treacherous lands With Penn the Homosapien and Jake the Canis lupus familiaris They joy shall never cease! It's Quest Age! Chapter 12: Punny Episode Titles Pokémon #Don't Furret! #Mareepless in Seattle #Absolute Trubbish #A Cleffahanger Part 1 #A Cleffa Hanger Part 2 #Honey Combee #Samurott Jack #The Unown Variable #Aqua Ring Around the Roserade #Sacred Ash, Kanto Ash, We All Fall Down #How I Metamon You Motheer #Jynxed! #Wynaut Father? Part 1 #Wynaut Father? Part 2 #The Legend of Zoroark #All A Big Musharna Understanding #A Maractus Recovery #Pocket Monsters Full of Poison #My Little Ponyta #Happiny Meal #Take a Chansey #One More Chansey At Love #Ignorance is Blissey Chapter 13: Epic Mafia Matches #Vector: (6/28/13) First match ever. What can I say? Invited me into the world of craziness. As Vector all I did was pretty much run the meme "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM" further into the dirt. #Sonic: (6/28/13) As Sonic I tried to do my best to act as him to keep my personality in check. I died first tho without reason so. #Vector: (6/28/13) Him again already? LAME. This time I was butting heads with Charmy as he was being a fagt. Also Espio showed us all his six inches. It was cool. #Eggman: (6/28/13) My first time as the big bad buttnik. I was an important part of the mafia and died later in the game, everyone a bit dumbfounded how they didn't expect the fatass egg to be the baddy. #Amy: (6/28/13;win) I was the bitch of the west sucking Sonic sausage. I was also the mastermind of the entire mafia, leader of the Nazis and Bin Laden was my right hand hoe. Life was great. #Wave: (6/28/13) idfk this round was uneventful #Eggman: (6/29/13;win) The match had frozen during a glitch and so I; Eggman waiting peacefully hoping to not be lynched. The match was one with 4 kills. I am the E.G.G.M.A.N. Also Legion was Charmy and was totally being a fag to me while he was dead. Oh wait, I'm alive and can still have burgers so let's see who won this round sting-assed bitch #Charmy: (6/29/13) The irony. This is when the site was registered as being down and the Day freeze glitch occured. As the site being down caused us to skip Day 1, me along with Storm (SS3K), Wave, and Chaos were all dead by morning. The Day freeze glitch finally occured Day 2 but eventually was resolved when the fagt who was Gamma finally voted. At night I watched Legion talk to someone and I made a joke about everything. Storm, Wave and Chaos just left me to rot. And now for Day 3. There was a complication so complex everyone DIED. Yes somehow everyone was able to snipe each other out leaving dead bodies all over the place. Ain't that sweet. #Corn: (6/29/13) omfg game can you not. In my first game where I'm not a Sonic character I'm a fucking veggie. We lynched Sophia/Lunchables for being fake ass food. By day two the game glitched turning all my words to gibberish. We lynched Steak for not talking and then I was creamated prematurely by some fuck. btw calling ketchup was zaya. he was. lolfail #Omega: (6/29/13;win) Well this is new and refreshing. The victory was pretty boring though as nothing funny was said and and us three villagers won by day 3 #Bowser: (6/29/13) nothing eventful besides my first time as alien. i went to probe zay/toadsworth but died. so kamek/holly and zay won and i cried #Amy (TBBT): (6/30/13;win) First time as a ventriliquist and man did I play those SUCKAS. Ocassionally letting out a word or two I was able to keep suspicion off myself and at the same time control the minds of the unaware/away. At first I controlled SweaterPants easily disposing of him. I then continued to work my way on the top by staying in the shadows and agreeing with the mass majority. Met and I won and I had once again put hard work in my Will. Oh well. I WIN BITCHES #Robbie: (6/30/13) G.Falls is master race. With 20 seconds Stan is sniped and as I go on chill I find everyone thinks I'm the sniper. I'm killed on Day 3. The rest of game wasn't very funny or eventful so...bye bye. #Taokaka: (6/30/13) At least I'm someone I know. In this game about a series I know jack about Hakuman/Zay was really butthurt over BlazBlue or some shit so he was lynched first. Then I was lynched Flame/Jubei took forever to vote on Day 2 and the match over all sucked tits. #Ferb: (6/30/13) Almost as good as the Gravity Falls one it was a combo of all the great Disney shows. Apallo was Hannah Montana so he WANTED us to lynch his ass. Second...PHINEAS BETRAYED ME. Of course it was that smartass Holly playing me like a bitch. Phineas and Ferb BROTP is over #Jane: (6/30/13;win) WE ON A DISNEY ROLL SUCKAS! This time it's a female frenzy. lol. Those Disney noobs Apallo and Flame. Not knowing Marion and Esmeralda. The game was fun but extremely short as by Day 2 the only voodoo, Snow White was the only one killed. #Chaos: (7.1.13;win) First of the day and I won. With 6 others. The match was uneventful and Gamma robo twerked. #Lary (7.2.13;win) THREE IN A ROW! OHH! The idiots lynched Derrick Watterson for no reason. Dicks. It was a real close shave but Zay/Alan and I won #Eggman (7.2.13) My winning streak comes to the end. I was killed third when it was obvious Blaze was a bad guy. Those dumbass fucks couldn't guess for their lives. my winning streak... #Rouge (7.2.13;win) Back to the fast lane! Simple match, not too strategic, Vector is shot by Metal (who I gave a gun), we kill Metal due to a snitching penguin. The end. #Rouge (7.3.13;win) Maybe she's a good luck charm. Me, Zay/Cream and Holly/Charmy won, and apparently Chaos and Rouge are fuck buddies #Big (7.3.13) Finally! A new rank! Anarchist. I had passed a bomb around evading FoS until eventually I was nearly blown up. Luckily I threw it to Chaos and he died. we were all so WET. The game froze, an Espio tried to speak english but was cursed by Blaze the Cthulu (we didn't know) was lynch afterwards blazecthulu espiogibberish day2 extended # Chapter 14: Prank Calls Scream "WHAT'S IN THE BOX" repeatedly until they hang uphysterically Say "This is Jenny from 31 flavors. If you can name 31 flavors in 31 seconds you'll win 31,000 dollars. Ready go!" and hang up if they win Call, fake crying and say, "Why don't you call me?" Just scream "YOU FAIL!" and hang up Doing a little girl impression, say "I need help." If they ask where I am, whisper "Behind you" and hang up. Call a local beauty products store and say with a lisp "Do you have an extensive variety of lipsticks?" and say "Im a big woman, and I like my man satisfied, so I need a lipstick that's caramel flavored and makes him say: "Ohhhh"." Say in a Western accent "Burt, Burt, they know what we did, theyre after me. Oh shit is this Burt? Well, if you see him, tell him he owes me child support. OH SHIT THEY'RE COMING" and hang up. "I have your shipment of weed, where do you want it delivered?" In a voice that sounds like im high, "I'd like two pizza pickled onions with extra please, cheese." In an annoying high-pitched tone "ARE YOU FUCKING ME NOW MR. KRABS" "DECK THE HALLS WITH BLOODY CORPSES, FALALALALA, LALA FUCK YOU" *coughs several times* "where's my money, Linda? .WHERES LATOYA? Latoya is a whore, and you can tell her I said that!" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE FUCKED UP THE ASS" Category:Blog posts